


Foreign Relations

by images_words



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Deaf Clint Barton, Does that make Bucky the First Lady, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Mute Loki (Marvel), Muteness, President Steve Rogers, Trans Peter Parker, disabled Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Matt Murdock gets a dog, Peter Parker gets a girlfriend, and if one more person calls him "Mr. President," Steve Rogers is going to scream.Oh yeah, and Tony Stark has agreed to house the visiting Asgardian Royal Family.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. President?"  
Steve groaned. "Not you too, Murdock."  
Matt frowned. "What?"  
"Stop calling me that! It's just Steve. It was just Steve before, and it's just Steve now."  
Matt smirked. "Well, 'just Steve,' in case you hadn't noticed, you weren't the President before."  
Steve sighed. "I hate all the formalities. I hate being treated like... like..."  
"Royalty?"  
"Exactly."  
"Speaking of royalty... the Asgardians are arriving today. Thought you might like a reminder."  
Steve raised an eyebrow, despite knowing Matt couldn't see it. "Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Not your job."  
Matt sighed. "I know... but I need _something_ to do. You're too clean, Steve. What's a lawyer to do when his client isn't in trouble?"  
Steve laughed. "Fair enough."  
"I'm happy to give you a _hand_ with the Asgardians," said Bucky as he walked into the room, laughing as he tossed his prosthetic arm at Steve.  
"If you're gonna do that, I don't think I want you there," Steve said with a laugh. "Here, put it back on. And put a shirt on, while you're at it. We have a royal family to greet."

 

The 'welcoming committee' for the Asgardians consisted of Steve and Bucky, Agent Maria Hill, and Tony Stark, who had agreed to house the Asgardians during their time on Earth.  
The royal family was really just two people. Thor, King of Asgard, and his younger brother, Prince Loki. They were accompanied by three guards. One male, two female. The women were most likely Valkyries. The Valkyries were a group of highly trained warrior women, and two of them accompanied the King at all times. The male guard's identity was yet unknown, and he seemed to be attending to the Prince.  
Thor was tall and well-muscled, with shoulder-length blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore red and silver, and carried himself with confidence and dignity.   
Loki was of slighter build than Thor, though still rather tall. His skin was pale, his hair dark. His eyes were a piercing green, and he wore green and gold. As they drew nearer, it became clear that he was actually being assisted by the male guard, who had an arm around Loki's shoulders, helping to steady him.  
Steve stepped forward. "Welcome to Earth. My name is Steve Rogers, I'm the President of the United States of America. This is my husband, Bucky, my... bodyguard of sorts, Agent Hill, and Tony Stark, who has agreed to provide housing for you."  
Thor nodded in acknowledgement. "I am Thor, King of Asgard. These two women are my Valkyries, Sif and Brunnhilde. My brother Loki does not speak, so you will have to excuse him for not introducing himself or Heimdall." Thor gestured to the man who was assisting Loki.  
Steve and Thor exchanged pleasantries, made arrangements... Tony wasn't exactly sure what they were doing. He was too focused on the Prince.  
Loki was absolutely stunning. His high cheekbones and slender figure gave him an almost elf-like appearance. Despite his obvious disability, he did not give the impression of being weak or frail. He was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is where we'll be staying?"  
Tony nodded. "I've set aside a floor of the tower for you. But there are only three bedrooms, so if you need more for your guards..."  
Thor shook his head. "My Valkyries can share. And Heimdall needs to stay with Loki. He's more an aide than a guard."  
Tony glanced back at Loki and Heimdall, making sure they were out of earshot before asking Thor, "What's wrong with him? Loki, I mean. Did something happen to him, or was he born like this?"  
Thor sighed. "He's always been... sickly. Physically weak. He tried to play with me and my friends... he fell. Damaged his spine. He was paralyzed for years, and even now he cannot walk without help. But... he tries. Every day, he tries."  
Tony smiled. "He's strong."  
Thor nodded. "The strongest man I know."  
"...Why can't he talk?"  
"It's not that he can't. He just... doesn't. He hasn't since..." He shook his head. "That is not my story to tell."  
"Dad! Dad, guess what I - um. Hi." Peter Parker skidded to a halt, seeing the Asgardians.  
Tony laughed. "Peter, I told you that the Asgardians would be staying with us."  
Thor frowned. "I did not know you had a son."  
"He's adopted. And he is going to show you and the Valkyries to your rooms now." He looked pointedly at Peter.  
"Right! Yeah, of course!"  
Tony laughed, watching them for a minute before turning to Loki and Heimdall. "Come with me, I'll show you to your rooms." Loki's legs seemed to give out suddenly, and he collapsed. Heimdall caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. Tony ran to his side.  
"Is he okay?"  
Heimdall nodded. "He is just tired. Today has been very draining for him. He does not do well with travel." He easily picked up the smaller man. "He needs to rest."  
"Of course." Tony led them to a room that was decorated all in green and gold. He'd called Stephen and Bruce on the way over, had them set up the rooms to match the colors of Thor and his brother. "I'm sorry, there's only one bed..."  
Heimdall smiled warmly. Tony decided that he liked Heimdall. The man was kind and true, and he obviously cared deeply for Loki. "It is fine. I will make do." He laid Loki down on the bed. Loki scooted back so he was propped up against the pillows. He cupped his hands and seemed to zone out for a moment, before a small green flame appeared in his hands. He held it out to Tony.  
Heimdall laughed at Tony's confused expression. "He has the Gift. He is a Sorcerer, one of the most powerful Asgard has seen in some time. The flame is quite a small bit of magic. He presents it as an offer of friendship. You may take it; it is not hot."  
A bit hesitantly, Tony held out his hands, halfway expecting to get burned despite Heimdall's reassurance. But he barely felt a thing. "Wow..."  
The little flame went out in a puff of green smoke. The spell had ended. Loki smiled at Tony, who could have sworn he saw the young Prince blush.


End file.
